


The Surprise

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [14]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #50 Folder</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise

Napoleon entered his office shaking his head.  He didn’t know what was going on, but every time he entered a room today talking stopped.  Then there was that folder with a large S on the front of it, he kept seeing going from hand to hand.  When he asked what it was, he was told nothing.  As CEA, he could demand to see it but actually had no reason to check it out.  It was frustrating.

Soon Illya arrived with a smile on his face.

“What’s do you have to be happy about?” Napoleon was grumpy and didn’t care that it showed.

“Nothing really, but why are you so cantankerous this morning?”  Illya asked.

“I see you’ve been reading the dictionary again,” he responded with an arguing attitude.

“My, my, we are in a bad mood today.  What is the cause of your temperament?”

“Something is going on, and I can’t figure out what it is.” 

Napoleon explained about the folder that was being passed from person to person when others didn’t think he was looking.   He saw a small grin appear on Illya’s face.

“You know what’s happening don’t you?”  The American accused.

“I think you are making a mountain out of a rabbit hole, my friend.”

“That’s molehill, and I’m in charge so need to know what is going on.”

A smirk was all he received in rely.

“Well I need to get back to the lab.  Lunch at noon okay?”

“Where should I meet you?”

“I will see if Jo is available, and we will take you out for lunch maybe that will improve your mood.”

Now Napoleon was really intrigued.  Illya paying without being asked to? 

“Sounds alright.  You do remember I’m not into surprises, don’t you Illya?”

Another grin and the Russian headed toward the lab.

A little later Napoleon arrived for his weekly meeting with Waverly. As he entered, he saw Waverly quickly close a folder and turning it over but not before he saw the S on the front of it.   He was sure was the same one he saw all day.  Waverly saw Napoleon glancing on it.  

“Miss McNab, please come in for a moment,” he said into the intercom.

Heather entered and accepted the folder Waverly handed her.  “See the proper people receive this.”  

As his secretary left with a suggestive smile on her face for Napoleon, Waverly said.  “Mr. Solo, you’re attention please.”

The meeting ended in time for Napoleon to meet the Kuryakins for lunch.  He still was curious about what was in that folder, but decided maybe he was making too much of it.

At the door, Jo and Illya were waiting for him.  “We thought **the** Fabio Piccolo Fiore perhaps.”  

It was an excellent Italian restaurant not far from headquarters, but expensive.

“That’s a rather nice place for this time of the day, isn’t it?”  Napoleon was now very suspicious of what the two were up to.

“Napoleon, we are paying so just enjoy it.  Are you not worth it?”  Jo asked.

Although unsure of their true intentions, he went along with them.  

Entering the restaurant, the lights were turned down making it dim inside.  This didn’t stop the two Russians from heading toward the back.  When the door opened, the cries of “Surprise” resounded off the walls.

“What?” although knowing something was up he never expected something like this.  The room was decorated, and a sign on the wall congratulating him on his ten years as a field agent.  Many of his friends and co-workers from UNCLE were there.  Turning he saw the twinkle in Illya’s and Jo’s eyes.

Napoleon sat at the head table with Waverly on one side and Illya on the other.  An agent roast was done by many of the men and women he worked with in good fun.  Surprising it was Illya’s comments that had the guest really roaring with laughter.

At the end of the roast, Napoleon was handed the folder he had seen traveling UNCLE’s halls.  Opening it, he found a large card with the names of his friends and co-workers wishing him many more successful years in the field.  

An unusual sight, Napoleon had tears in his eyes when he stood to thank everyone.  “I don’t know what to say,” he began.

“Good says thanks and sit down so we can eat.”  Illya said loudly causing everyone to laugh again.

“As my partner said thanks, let’s eat.”


End file.
